


Neoreul Saranghae (I Love You)

by castiel52



Category: Free!
Genre: AHAHAHAHA, Future Fic, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Post-Free! Eternal Summer, Second Person, Song fic, ain't that nice, but also simply because I'm good at writing in second person, inspired by a Coffee Prince scene, like awwww, so you will all feel like you're Makoto talking to Rin on the phone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 19:25:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5303741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castiel52/pseuds/castiel52
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin wakes Makoto with a song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neoreul Saranghae (I Love You)

**Author's Note:**

> I have been writing a MakoHaru for Makoto's birthday. It was supposed to be 3k words at the longest. But it's now over 7k. And I still don't know how to end it. And there's still some spaces to fill. So I wrote a SouHaru/MakoRin a while back. Then I remembered that scene in Coffee Prince and couldn't help but think of MakoRin. Oops? Sorry?
> 
> This is unbetad and unedited. I wrote it in like, half an hour?

You are wrapped up in a blanket because the night has been pretty chilly. You don’t know what woke you up, but a few moments of reorienting yourself makes you realize that it’s your phone ringing on your nightstand. You take your phone, eyes still partially close, press the button in the middle of your iPhone, blinding you for a moment, and slide the touch screen to answer the call without processing who is calling you at this hour.

 

“’Lo?” You mumble, still groggy.

 

“ _Achimi oneun sori mundeuk jameseo kkaeeo_ ” You hear a voice, soft and beautiful, albeit a little breathy in the quiet, but still basically flawless, croon through the speaker of your phone. You don’t understand what is being sang, but it still sounds nice, “ _nae pumane jamdeun neoege_ ” the voice continues. Your mind is now processing that it’s Rin, and you can’t help but smile. “ _Woo ohh, ooh woah…_ _Neoreul saranghae._ ” You bite your lip at that last part, trying to contain your smile and the flush that you know is starting to appear on your face. You know that word. And now you know it’s probably Hangeul.

 

“ _Yeongwonhi uriegen seogeulpeun ibyeoreun eopseo_ ” Rin continues over the phone, and you can tell that he’s still trying to get a grasp on how to sing in the foreign language. “ _Taeroneun seulpeume nunmuldo heullijiman_.” You roll over to your side, grab the huge shark plushy (who you named _Rinrin_ ) that he won for you from a carnival the two of you have gone to, curling up around it, like you always do when he’s not home with you. You let yourself drown in the sound of his soft voice. _“Eonjena neowa hamkke saehayan kkumeul kkumyeonseo_ … Neoreul saranghae.”

 

The two of you are quiet for a while. You can feel odd tingles inside of you, like you can’t contain the excitement you feel from hearing his voice, like there’s something inside of you that just wants to leap out and go to him. You can’t wipe off the smile on your face and somehow, you know, that neither can he. You have been hearing his smile throughout the song.

 

“ _Makoto_.” He finally says, breaking the silence, and all that love wrapped around that word, that one name, _your_ name makes you want to squeal like a schoolgirl talking to her crush for the first time.

 

“Hi.” You say, your voice squeaking just a little bit, and you curl up tighter around Rinrin.

 

“ _Liked the song._ ” You hear him ask.

 

“Mm. Hangeul?” You respond.

 

“ _Yeah. Still kinda suck on it, though._ ” He says, bashful, and you just know that he’s blushing and rubbing that back of his neck.

 

“You sounded nice.” You tell him honestly, just to make him sputter in embarrassment. “You’re in Korea, right?”

 

“ _Yeah_.” He says with a little sigh. “ _Just arrived at the hotel, actually_.” There’s a wistful note in his tone, it isn’t hard to notice, especially since the two of you have been together for a long while now.

 

“What’s wrong?” You ask him softly. But you think you know the answer to that already.

 

He sighs. “I just…” He is silent for a moment, as if thinking of what to say or how to say it. “I miss you.” He says meekly, and you feel your heart breaking, just a little.

 

“I miss you, too.” You say before you can stop yourself. “But you’ll be back next week, right?” You add, because you don’t want this phone call to be a sad one. You want something to look forward to.

 

“ _Yeah_.” This time, his voice sounds a little bit lighter, a little bit happier. It makes you glad that you can make him happy. “ _I look forward to having your arms around me again._ ” He says softly, and you think to yourself, _I look forward to that, too_. But you simply hum in acknowledgement, knowing he understands. “ _Anyway._ ” He says, louder this time. “ _I just wanted to greet you good morning, since I’ll be sleeping until lunch._ ”

 

“Mm. M’kay.” You mumble.

 

“ _I love you._ ”

 

“I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Neoreul Saranghae](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cMfvlMtOmuA)


End file.
